


SKIN

by jinyoungsmeat



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, GOT7 dont know anything, Jaebeom likes Jinyoung, Jaebum is a perv, Jinyoung like show his butt, Jinyoung likes to use skirts, M/M, Smut, bottom!Jinyoung, fast story line, idf boi, jjp, jjproject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinyoungsmeat/pseuds/jinyoungsmeat
Summary: Jinyoung likes to wear skirts and Jaebeom ends up discovering his little secret.





	SKIN

**Author's Note:**

> hey eonnie  
> this is for you  
> you're welcome  
> haha

"Can we not talk about this anymore? Like, never again?" Jinyoung suggested with self-pity, picking up some of his favorite books to take for the group vacation trip. 

Unlike Jinyoung and his willingness to never speak or think about what happened last night, Jaebeom didn’t want to forget or not to talk about it. He wanted to be able to ask several things and wanted to understand his long-time friend.

“Come on, Jinyoungie!" the eldest of the two complained by tapping his foot like a troublemaker child. "You can't just ignore the fact that I saw you-”

"Hyung!" the youngest cries. He’s brown eyes are wide and alarming. He really didn’t want to talk about it ever again in his life, he regretted enough not to have checked the dormitory more than once and didn’t want to feel even more sorry for having to say something he didn’t want to say out loud. "Just forget it, okay? If our friendship is worth anything, please forget what you saw yesterday."

"But Jinyoung..."

"I'm going down. The boys must be waiting and I don't want to miss our flight” the youngest cut him with an ugly face "See you down there."

And without saying anything else Park Jinyoung went out the door leaving Lim Jaebeom without his answers and frustrated by having left his best friend upset. He just wanted to be able to go back in time and say himself to knock on the door before entering someone's room, at least so Jinyoung wouldn't be so angry and the two wouldn't be fighting.

“ _Shit._ If he didn't want to be discovered he had to close the damn door..." Jaebeom sighed alone, irritated by the whole situation.

**12 hours earlier.**

Park Jinyoung liked to be alone in the dorm, because he could do the things he liked, see the movies he liked, the songs and above all he could use what he liked without being afraid of the confused looks and judging questions, because Park Jinyoung was different from his friends and skirts matched his personality more than pleated pants.

That night in particular – just because all the others were in their apartments or, like Jaebeom and Yugyeom, were on the street enjoying another one of their days off – Jinyoung felt happy to be alone because he had bought a new skirt on ebay and not had a chance to use it before. 

He couldn't remember when he was starting to like wearing skirts. He remembered only stealing one of his sister's skirts when he was fifteen and he won a birthday gift ball – not that he didn't like balls, he loved to play football, but he also loved his sister's skirt.

And his fixation by skirts was increasing over time, when he least realized he was twenty years old and had already amassed a large number of skirts at the bottom of his wardrobe.

And Jinyoung never bothered to get caught because no one dared enter his room without warning, so he had never worried about being discovered. 

Maybe that's why he didn't check more than once when his friends said they were going out and he could meet them at the bar if he wanted to. 

He really should have felt less comfortable with his safety, because so he wouldn’t have been caught on top of the bed with a red plaid skirt by one of his longtime friends.

If Jinyoung had locked the door Jaebeom he wouldn't have seen him on the bed with his thighs full of dead and the black garter belt that shook him. He wouldn't have seen his best friend showing up on a camera while he was rolling his ass to some pervert on the internet. 

And most of all, he wouldn't have screwed up with all the dynamics of their friendship.

"What the fuck is that?"

"I-I-Ah-you shouldn't have come in without knocking..." Jinyoung start talk, hiding himself on the covers. "What are you doing here hyung? I thought I was going out to dinner with Yugyeom. " Jinyoung wanted to die.

Jaebeom was silent. He was confused.

"Are you wearing a skirt?" he asked approaching his friend's bed. "Is that a girl's skirt?" Jinyoung clung to the covering when the eldest began to pull her out of her body. He yelled at his friend to stop, but Jaebeom ignored him and took the cover off him. Jinyoung didn't have to hide anymore. "What the fuck is this..."

"Get out of my room." Jinyoung cried himself up and pushed Jaebeom out with force. "You ought to respect the others privacy, you should have knocked on the fucking door. You can't come into my room without asking!"

"Are you shouting because I came in?" Jaebeom tries to hold the door, but he's a pusher for it. "You're in a skirt and you care about me coming into your room without knocking? It's a girl's skirt, Jinyoung!"

"Get out of here hyung..."

"Bu..."

"Get out!"

And the youngest slammed the door, lowering his head with tears in his eyes when the whole situation hit him. He had been discovered.

**Today. Jeju Island.**

"Jinyoung hyung, did you hear me? We're going out to eat. Are you coming or not? " Yugyeom, with whom Jinyoung was watching a movie a few minutes ago, asks the eldest. He nod no. “Okay. But don't finish watching the movie without me, ok? I want to know what's going to happen to her."

“Okay. I'm not going to watch without you, brat."

"Jinyoung, aren't you coming?" he heard Jackson ask about the door. 

"I have a headache, I think I'm going to get some sleep."

"All right. I'll bring you something"

"Thank you, Jackie."

Then Jinyoung stayed alone in the house they had rented to spend a few days and sank into thoughts. He thought about his friendship with Jaebeom, in the group and in the career that they had formed together and in all the things that they shared over those years. He also thought about how everything was and what could happen if Jaebeom decided to tell the others.

Would they try to understand Jinyoung or criticize him for wearing skirts? Would they still be his friends or would they pretend from the moment they knew just to keep their appearance for the fans? 

Fuck. He had so many bad thoughts, he'd want to cry.

And he'd start crying if he hadn't heard his name called.

"Did you forget something?"

"I'm not going to dine out" Jaebeom said crossing his arms. He looked at his friend in silence for a long time. Jinyoung sighed saying that he would retire, that he needed to get some sleep. "I looked it up on the Internet." Jaebeom said faster. Jinyoung wrinkled he’s eyebrows. "About your fetish. You know, men wearing skirts…"

"I really don't want to talk about this hyung."

"But I want!" Jaebeom protested approaching his friend. "I've known you for almost seven years Jinyoung, you're my best friend and you always tell me things. Why didn't you tell me about this? "

"What could I say?" Jinyoung laugh. " _Oh hey hyung, I like to wear skirts and sometimes I use the webcam to show me to people who like to see men in skirts. I think they masturbate watching me, but for me it's okay because I feel horny for that?! You certainly would have understood, wouldn't you? _Cause it's super normal."__

__They were both silent._ _

__"It seems normal to me..." Jaebeom finally spoke, which surprised Jinyoung. "I mean, I still think a little... Um, I don’t know. Eccentric? But I don't think it's out of the ordinary. A lot of people do that" he tattled shrugging. Jinyoung eye-popped. "I really researched."_ _

__"Did you really?"_ _

__"Yes, I looked it up."_ _

__“Hm"_ _

__"I found it interesting..."_ _

__Jinyoung had his own breath._ _

__Did he really just hear that?_ _

__"You... Oh, you don't need to say that to make me less embarrassed hyung. It's not something someone's going to be interested in overnight."_ _

__"And I didn't care about the night to day, it was in a few hours." He laughed._ _

__“This is not funny…”_ _

__“Sorry. It's just that... Christ, I keep remembering that scene, of you there wearing a skirt and... Well, shaking your ass" Jaebeom swallowed his own saliva. "When did you start liking these things? I found peculiar and different, had never seen a man in skirt, only if the Scots you know, and also couldn’t imagine that you among all people would...”_ _

__"Hyung" Jinyoung stopped him. "We don't need to talk about it."_ _

__Jaebeom nodded._ _

__Jinyoung thought of apologizing and saying that he understood if he wanted to tell others, but had no time because the other and surprised again:_ _

__"Can you show me?"_ _

__"Show you?"_ _

__"Yes, you can... You know...” Jaebeom licked his lips. "Can you put some on for me? Did you bring any with you?"_ _

__What?_ _

__Jinyoung didn't understand any more._ _

__Jaebeom was really asking him to wear a skirt in front of him? Like it's the most normal request of all?_ _

__Jinyoung tried to laugh sarcastically._ _

__"You really are an idiot Lim Jaebeom" said passing by the eldest on heavy steps. "I can't believe I was even listening to you and..."_ _

__"I like you."_ _

__Jinyoung stopped going up the stairs._ _

__He what?_ _

__"Why did you take the week off to get on my toes?" Jinyoung asked angry. "Do you think it's funny? First come into my room without knocking and spoiling everything, then come talk as if our wearing skirts should be so cool when you're a man, it must be super cool to hide from everyone and not be able to do the things you like, right? And now you're saying you like me? Are you crazy and I never see this?_ _

__Jaebeom fell in laughter._ _

__He approached his friend and looked deep into his eyes._ _

__He wanted the other to see that he was serious._ _

__There was no interest in men wearing skirts overnight, had been interested in how much Park Jinyoung looked yummy wearing a skirt._ _

__The truth is that Jaebeom always had a crush on the younger, never said anything because Jinyoung never demonstrated to like boys or anything like that. But now Jaebeom knew his little secret and had the slight impression that he came with one more: Gay, gay, gay._ _

__"Jinyoungie, look in eyes..." Jaebeom whispered. "I like you. I like you a lot, Jinyoungie. And before you ask, it's not from the beginning. I like you about a year and a half, because that's when I started to accept the fact that I'm fucking gay and you're fucking hot. So I like you, really, because you are this beautiful person and who has such a light soul, and who is my friend for so many years and that I love the smile. Fuck, I like you...”_ _

__Jinyoung was static._ _

__Jaebeom liked him?_ _

__Jinyoung laughed and realized that Jaebeom had used his speech of an ancient drama. "And I don't like you from the beginning..." because liking someone the moment you see her is impossible. Because liking someone requires time and requires the two of you to know each other and learn to love each other slowly._ _

__"Do you really like me?"_ _

__Jaebeom smiled aside, approaching more than Jinyoung. The lips of the two touched lightly._ _

__"I like..." Jaebeom whispered approaching more, rubbing his mouth in the corner of his friend's mouth. "I like you a lot."_ _

__And that wasn't Jinyoung's first kiss. But it was the first time his heart stopped beating for a boy._ _

__

__**Four days later.** _ _

__  
__  
"You and Jaebeom hyung are full of little secrets now…" BamBam pin sitting next to Jinyoung. I said, "What is it?"

"If it's a secret, why do you think I would tell you?"

"Because I always tell you everything."

"No, you don't"

"Of course I do!"

"You haven't told me the secret that only Jaebeom H]hyung knows. The one you keep mentioning that only he knows" Jinyoung retorted with a victorious smile at seeing Bammen rolling his eyes. "So I don't have to tell you anything if I don't want to. Deal with it."

Jinyoung got up leaving his younger friend behind.

He sat next to Jackson at the table and participated in the conversation until everyone decided to go to an amusement park in the center of the city. And as of the last two times Jaebeom and Jinyoung stayed at home with the excuse that they would use the time in silence to write some songs.

When everyone went out the two boys lay on the couch and watched some silly movie, until Jinyoung asked Jaebeom to make popcorn for them while he took a bath.

They weren't boyfriends yet. They were far away because it was only four days since they had begun with all that romance and hidden kisses. But they were walking into a relationship, because Jaebeom liked Jinyoung and Jinyoung was beginning to think how good it would be to like his best friend.

So he thought a lot about what to do something over the days and decided that when they were alone would give an initial footing of the relationship of the two-that relationship that was already very well walking in the head of Jaebeom.

"Jinyoungie?"

Jaebeom waited for an answer that did not come.

"Nyoung, the popcorn is ready!" he shouted. No answer. He rolled his eyes and went upstairs. "Did you drown in the bath? Why don't yo-” Jaebeom whispers the last part, surprised by the scene. 

Her until then no boyfriend was sitting in the middle of the bed, with wet hair, red lips, no blouse and wearing the same red plaid skirt that he was wearing when all that story started.

Jaebeom's heart was animated as well as every part of his body.

Jinyoung smiled at him and stood on his knees, revealing the black fishnet and the Garter belt. Suddenly a song began to play in the room and Jinyoung began to dance slowly, standing on the bed. 

I got a secret that I want to show you oh

I got a secret so Imma drop it to the Flo 'oh

The way Jinyoung’s body moved to the sound of the music and how the skirt fell well over the shape of his ass and left its thighs show left Jaebeom without floor. He was just perfect. 

"Come here..." Jinyoung asked to bite his own lips. "I want to give you a gift for being so understanding, hyung."

Without thinking twice Jaebeom approached the bed and let Jinyoung guide him. The black-hair boy put him seated and turned his back to him, returning to dance to the sound of Rihanna's music. 

Jaebeom felt blessed the instant that Jinyoung knelt on the bed and stood frame, stirring his as from one side to the other. The skirt he wore so well went up revealing his naked roll and Jaebeom lost his head in an instant. 

_At teasin ', you waited long enough_

Go deep, imma throw it at ya can't catch it

He stood on his knees and approached Jinyoung, passing his hands through the soft and exposed skin of his butt as he had dreamed of it all his life. The worst part is, he was. He had dreamed of Jinyoung in his bed, moaning his name, imploring him to go deeper and faster. He spent a lot of time imagining and could not stop when his hands descended on the thighs of the youngest and pulled him back against his body.

Jinyoung laughed softly and stirred his butt in the air, biting his lip when he felt Jaebeom lean and leave a warm kiss on his skin. As in music, he didn’t provoke the younger, because they had been doing it since they had met and now they needed an end point in all that sexual tension that had formed since Jaebeom saw Jinyoung of skirt.

He took his mouth toward the left side of the youngest's ass and bit there hard, making him complain. Then he licked the spot he had bitten and passed the tip of his tongue to the end of Jinyoung's butt, which he intended in anticipation and called Jaebeom with an anxious voice. 

When Jaebeom left the first kiss against Jinyoung’s ass ring, he grabbed the covers and thanked them for being alone at home - above all thanked God for having done Jaebeom enter his room six days ago, because if it were not so he is not getting licked that way.

Jinyoung groaned as he felt the tip of Jaebeom’s tongue inside of him and he shake his ass in need. He got even more anxious when his best friend pressed his thumb inside him and stirred him in circles. 

He introduced two more fingers, imagining that Jinyoung wouldn't complain too much about the annoyance when he started punching his fingers into him. Jinyoung felt his legs tremble and his arms become weak when Jaebeom increased those introduced in his ass.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Jinyoung whispered with his eyes closed. 

But it was only when Jaebeom opened his belt, lowered his underwear and penetrated Jinyoung that the black-haired boy knew how much he was waiting for it, how much he was waiting to feel Jaebeom inside of him so warm and slow. Jinyoung arched his back and opened his mouth without even letting a sound escape. 

The bed moved violently when Jaebeom began to move inside Jinyoung, panting and pulling it through the bar of he’s skirt as he fucked him in a hurry. 

The two groaned shamelessly while their bodies fit together making loud, pornographic noises. 

"Harder, harder hyung..." Jinyoung begged, feeling completely ecstatic. And Jaebeom obeyed, fucked him harder and made him squirm until he couldn't stand it anymore. 

He grabbed the youngest by the base of the neck, causing him to lift against his body and hold his waist with his other hand while stocking him slowly, but with strength. Jinyoung separated his lips and lost all his voice because he felt the head of Jaebeom's dick so deep inside of him.

He touched his prostate with strength, breathing in his ear and saying how much he wanted to enjoy inside him. It didn’t take more than two minutes for Jinyoung to be cum and for Jaebeom stockpiling with more force, pushing him against the bed and holding his head against the mattress as he fucked him harder and faster. 

"Hyung, hyung, hyung…" Jinyoung repeated breathlessly, his voice was muffled by the covers and he couldn’t breathe right, but was so crazy about everything that was happening that he did not care about the lack of air.

He cared only for the fact that Jaebeom had just come inside him, calling his name with his confused and hoarse voice.

The two lay on the messy covers and were silent, trying to recover their accelerated breaths. 

Jaebeom turned sideways, touching the tip of Jinyoung's nose in a chaste affection.

"Damn, you're beautiful" he whispered watching the other open his eyes. Jinyoung smiled without strength. "And this skirt looks beautiful on you" he admitted. "Your ass is a sin."

"I'm glad to hear you like my butt."

"Oh, I like it" Jaebeom smiled giving the boy a kiss. "I love your pink butt. I love even more as she looks so well sampled in this little red skirt” he whispered biting Jinyoung’s lip, who moaned and touched his shoulder in response. Jaebeom breathed hurriedly against the younger’s mouth, feeling him warm upon his top. "Do you have another one?"

Jinyoung moved away a little to see his expression. 

They had just fuck a minute ago. 

"Really?"

Jaebeom smiled.

"I've never been so serious in all my life."

And Jinyoung got up in a hurry, going towards his suitcase on the floor and threw all the clothes out, looking for the box he always took with him on trips to placate his needs and fantasies. 

He pulled from inside the box a plaid pink skirt, the one that was much shorter and more vibrant than the red made Jaebeom sit and bite the lips.

Jaebeom smile and say:

“Wear this. I want you to dance with her for me."

**Author's Note:**

> so yeeeeeeeeeah i make this hahah this is shit i know  
> but this is for my eonnie so... yeah  
> i hope you like it eonnie  
> never say i don't love you anymore kay?


End file.
